bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Yasha-Zaru
Yasha-Zaru (夜叉猿, Yashazaru) is a giant monkey that Baki Hanma fought in the first series of the manga. Personality At first appearing animalistic in nature, the Yasha ape lives a simple life on the mountainside hunting prey, but doesn't easily scare away from the challenge of fighting a human even as big as itself, however it doesn't like being set on fire as it retreated back into its cave after Baki set it alight. Later on after its fight with Baki we learn that the creature is in fact actually more complex. It respects those who can best it in combat, rewarding them with a trophy, and even has its own culture as within its home. It keeps the skeletons of its ancestors lined across the wall, showing them respect. Appearance Gigantic in size, the Yasha ape is roughly the same size as Reichi Ando, who in his own right is a giant of a man himself. Similar looking to a gorilla but incredibly muscular, it has green skin with white fur, and elongated hair upon his head. Menacing glowing red eyes look out from dark eye sockets which pairs well with the dangerous set of prolonged canine fangs sitting within its mouth. History 'Baki the Grappler' Childhood Saga At thirteen years old Baki climbed up the mountain towards Yasha Crag to visit his fathers old friend, a giant man by the name of Reichi Ando, and to train just as his father did. It is within this mountain area we see the Yasha ape for the first time hunting a wild bear from the bushes, and as the bear charges towards it, he takes the bear down in one strike with his claws and begins devouring it. Later on while training the Yasha surprises Baki by picking up and bending his training weights, but Ando comes to Baki's rescue by chucking his axe and hitting the ape from behind, but the ape doesn't seem fazed by it. Ando picks up his axe and charges towards the ape, and Yasha grips it by his teeth shattering the axe's blade. Yasha wounds Ando but is chased off by Baki after being set on fire with the help of gasoline. Ando is later evacuated to a hospital by helicopter and the Yasha ape can be seen howling into the night sky alerting Baki to his presence. After spending some time training Baki eventually goes back once more to fight the creature. The battle is intense and begins with Baki gouging out the eye of the Yasha ape. Blows are landed back and forth and Ando eventually shows up with his shot gun and tells Baki he'll finish the creature off, however Baki refuses to let him do so claiming that this is his battle to fight and not Ando's. Eventually Baki manages to pull out the creatures wind pipe and after an intense but respectful stare off, the Yasha ape walks back into his cave yielding to Baki. The next day while meditating, Baki expresses to Ando about how unsure he is that he won the fight, questioning whether he can truly call it winning considering that he beat up a creature who just wanted to live a peaceful life on the mountainside. Ando tells Baki that he should visit the creature because he's earned its respect, asking him to also deliver something that he has long awaited to give to the Yasha ape. Ando takes Baki to the ape's home and it is here that we see the skeletons of the creatures ancestors lining the cave walls, which explains that the ape is actually no mere creature but actually has some intelligence and isn't entirely far off from being human like. Baki hands the package to the ape which turns out to be the skull of Yasha's long dead wife who was bested by Baki's father, Yujiro Hanma. The ape returns the skull to the rest of the skeleton of his wife and Baki begins to cry, bowing down to show respect towards the creature, and also thanks him for having helped to better himself. Yasha in return gives Baki his canine fang which fell out after their fight. As Baki prepares to leave the mountain side we last see the Yasha ape sitting on a cliff watching Baki leave, it is here we also see that the Yasha ape has several children, as they crawl over their father whimpering and playing within his fur. Sadly however, the Yasha was later killed by Yujiro and his head was used in a taunting fashion towards Baki to make him mad. Abilities Techniques *Bite Gallery YashaApe.png|Yasha-Zaru in the first season. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users Category:Non-Human characters Category:Japanese characters